This invention relates generally to pogo sticks and, more particularly, to pogo sticks having flashing lights which illuminate in response to bouncing on the pogo stick.
A pogo stick can be generally described as a bouncing apparatus. A user of a pogo stick steps on a foot rest extending from a housing unit, holds handles attached to the housing and hops repeatedly. The user bounces up and down as a piston is forced upward on a spring-like mechanism.
Pogo sticks first became popular in the 1920's. Since then, pogo sticks have been used both for leisure and entertainment purposes. For example, the New York hippodrome chorus girls performed entire shows on them, marriage vows were exchanged on them, exercise is enjoyed by many, jumping contests have been held, and world records for consecutive jumps have been set.
While pogo sticks have been used for entertainment purposes, audiences are focused on the user of the pogo stick rather than the pogo stick itself. For example, a show performed on a conventional pogo stick is entertaining for the viewer because of the actions of the pogo stick operator, rather than the actual pogo stick structure itself.
In the past, designs have included lights on the footpads of pogo sticks. This presented problems for both the observer and operator of the pogo stick. For example, lights on the footpad might be blocked by the operator's feet and prevent an observer from viewing and being entertained by the lights.
Additionally, footpad lights present a serious defect since they might become damaged due to their location near the operator's feet. It is common that while using a pogo stick the feet of the operator may occasionally slip off the foot pads and hit the lights located near or on the foot pads. Thus, it is not desirable to place lights on the footpads.
Further, lights placed near or on the location of the footpads can present a danger to the operator. When feet slip off the footpads during use and cause damage to footpad lights, a loose electrical connection or even an open circuit may result. These present dangerous conditions that could lead to electrical shock and other problems for the operator.
It is also known to position lights at the handlebars of a pogo stick to provide visual feedback to the operator. However, lights in this position are dangerous because the user of the pogo stick looks down instead of looking up at the field of view, making it all too easy to land in an awkward or hazardous position. Also, such lights are not intended for viewing by observers, who may have a hard time viewing such lights, as the operator's hands may be in the way.
It is desirable to provide illumination for pogo-type devices in order to address these and other problems. It is also desirable to add new creativity with pogo devices in order to keep prospective and current users interested in the item. Moreover, new features are needed to enhance the growth and enjoyment of pogo sticks and maintain popularity.